Finally A Family
by 97S.A.M
Summary: Magdalene "Maggie" Turner has lived alone as a half-vampire ever since she was five. When she literally runs into one of the Cullens she seems to finally find a family.


"Have a Merry Christmas!" I called to the lady as she left.

"Merry Christmas!" She called back with a smile.

I brushed my dark brown hair behind my ear as I closed the door to the display case.

"We'll be closing up early today Maggie." My boss, Leila called to me.

"Okay. I know how you have to do some final Christmas shopping. Do you want me to lock up?" I asked.

"Sure that would be great!" Leila exclaimed. She grabbed her coat from the back and walked out the back door.

I sat down in the little bakery that I had a co-ownership in. I didn't have any place to be. I'd just go back home to an empty apartment with a rent that I could barely pay. I had been on my own since I was five years old. The thing was, when I was five I had the appearance and mind of a seventeen year old. That was because I was a half-vampire.

My mother had died in childbirth like most of my kind and my father had taken care of me until he had found another woman that he "fell in love with".

I passed as an eighteen year old and rented out my own apartment and got on-and-off jobs. Now I actually was eighteen and I had met a woman at bake sale who had wanted to open her own bakery, but wanted a co-owner to help her make decisions around the bakery. I volunteered since I had always loved cooking and got the job.

Now I was working at Leila's Bakery it was fun, but it didn't pay much. Soon I wouldn't be able to pay the rent.

I sold another box of cookies then I went to the back to get my coat. I turned the "Come in we're Open!" sign to "Sorry we're Closed" and locked the door.

I walked to my small gold used Trailblazer and unlocked the door. As I drove I turned the radio to the station that plays all Christmas music since Thanksgiving. I started to sing along in my soprano voice harmonizing to the alto melody.

I pulled into the main intersection and waited for the light to turn green. When it did I started to pull out. As I a silver Volvo pulled out coming the other way. I stepped on my brakes prayer that I wouldn't hit the car.

We missed each other by an inch.

"Are you okay?" A man called out to me. I couldn't make out his face in the dark night but his voice was smooth and soothing.

"Um, I think so." I replied.

"Why don't you pull to the side and we can talk."

I pulled my car to the side of the rode and waited for the man to pull beside me. I slumped against my seat. There was no way it was by chance that the car had missed me.

"I'm a doctor ma'am. If you'd allow me to ask you some questions I'd feel much better about leaving." He said.

"Um sure." I replied, still stunned.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen by the way." He said stepping into the light. He had light blonde hair, very pale skin, and gold eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Magdalene Turner, but you can call me Maggie." I said.

He asked me a couple of questions. Stuff like, who's the president, what year is it. How many fingers am I holding up?

"You really didn't even hit me." I explained.

"Well, I can tell you might be under shock. I would feel better if you spent the night with me and my family instead of driving home." He urged.

At first I wondered if he was like, a stalker or something but the honest look on his face told me to trust him.

"Well…"

"I insist." He urged again.

He opened the passenger door for me and for some weird reason, I trusted him. I got in and he walked to the other side. When he got in he started to drive cautiously away.

"So, where do you live? I can all a toe truck and have them take your car there."

"Riverdale Apartment Complex." I answered; I started to wonder if I really was in shock. I answered all the questions so freely.

"So, do you live with your family there?" He asked trying to strike a conversation.

"No, my family um, passed away a couple of years ago." I replied.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen." I answered honestly.

"And you live alone?" He asked again.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Hmm…" He murmured.

We drove to his house. I have to admit it was an amazing house. It had several glass walls and it had a very modern look to it.

"I do have to warn you. My family is quite large. I have seven children, adopted children that is." He explained.

I followed him into the large house and into a large room were eight people were sitting in various places.

"Guys, this is Maggie Turner. I, um, accidentally almost hit her and I have a feeling she's in shock. She'll be spending the night with us tonight." He explained quickly. The several faces smiled but in there smile there seemed to be a hint of suspicion.

"Rosalie will you show her to guest room please?" He asked.

"Of course, follow me." She said.

I followed her up the stairs and into a large room with a huge bed in it.

"Here are some of my clothes that you can change into. Let me know if you need anything else." She said. I nodded and she closed the door quietly.

I quickly slid into the flannel pajamas she left me. I sat on the bed for a while and listened. I had acute hearing because from my father who was a vampire. I heard hushed voices coming from the living room.

"Carlisle what were you thinking? Bringing a human here?' One of the deeper voices asked.

"That's just the thing. I don't think she's human, I have a feeling she's a half like Nessie. She told me she lives alone, her parents 'died', and she has that faint vampire smell that Nessie has. Plus, I'm not attracted to the scent of her blood." Carlisle explained.

I heard murmurs but I couldn't make out what was being said. I crept down the stairs and listened closely.

"Still Carlisle—"

"He's right, I am a half vampire." I admitted as I came farther down the stairs. "and what are you?" I asked. I had a feeling they were vampires but they didn't have the same red eyes as my father had.

"We're vampires." Carlisle said quietly.

"Then how come your eyes aren't red like my father's were?" I asked.

"We hunt animals not humans. That's what makes our eyes gold." Carlisle explained.

"You know Carlisle. She lives all alone. Why don't she come live with us?" The girl Rosalie asked.

"That's fine with me." Carlisle answered looking to the woman who looked to be his wife.

"We would love to have you dear." The woman said.

I smiled.

"Oh, forgive me, I'm being so impolite. This is my family. My wife Esme, my um, 'kids' Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Alice and this is Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee, She's a half vampire as well." Carlisle explained pointing to each person.

"Welcome to the family." Esme smiled.


End file.
